The Beginning of the Future Offsprings
The Beginning of the Future Offsprings is a post-Zemo future near end. The Zemo The Zemo has been fighting for many years. They finally faces their own future near end. As the story reveals itself, all the Zemo would have died as the mad scientist Graydon and Parrallex remained on the world. The Post Trizen Event The Zemo has no idea what happened to them after the Trizen Event. In the end of the Zemo, they chose three selections: Brice, Litz, and Copycat. However, Brice is getting sick and is replaced by Oman Ranki. As it seems Oman Ranki has something to do with Brice's sickness, Oman Ranki admits that is true, but the Zemo would have selected Jeckos and not Omen. Oman Ranki wants to build a trust for Jeckos and gives the Zemo a chance to trust Jeckos again. After that, Copycat faces her end to become Trice, a future version of herself in the effect of the end of the Zemo event and the new beginning of the event. Before she sees Oman Ranki died and Litz going crazy, she believes herself that she will die soon. However, her eyes open to see what's the end of the Trizen as she gets up and looks at nothing out there as she thinks. The Beginning of the Future Offsprings--the answer One of these missing clues in new key from Taffy's future dimension is unknown entrees--future offsprings. The eight unknown entrees are actually coming nowhere from the sky and confronting the Zemo in their paranoid mode. Copycat--the strongest one of all The Zemo has been wondered what's happening to Copcyat. She just joins the Zemo and finds out that the Zemo selecting her on the mission to a suicide. She assumes the Zemo want to kill her so badly in her thought. The Zemo gives her a trust that she is not aware of that. The trust comes to her as she thinks of herself that she survives today of what she regrets in thinking that Zemo choosing her to go on a suicide mission to die for good. She now realizes that her trust, courage, and faith are based on the Zemo in which the Zemo likes her. The Zemo does not have those things in which she has. This is why the Zemo selected her. Copycat has been copycatted all the movements, fighting abilities, and reflexes from the Zemo. Shockingly, she can copycat Omen's spirit comes with an evil in which gives her more spirit to stay strong and a little taste of evil in which pushes her hard to accept some of evil things that she does not like the most. Then she copycats Litz's newfound something that gives her a boost where she can get the whole experience from Litz in which gives her hard part of being a tough cookie. This pushes her harder way to reach the end of the zone of the future dimension by touching it into harshly white nothingness. This gives her something anew. With a touch through the future, she knows what's necessary and what's done is finding out whether she dies or not. It becomes herself into a new version--Trice. This remains a secret and mystery. Until something happens, this must have a connection with her. Eight.... All powerful eight unknowns face the Zemo by shocking them to notice their powers compare to the Zemo. Espio demands them how the hell did you get all these powers of the Zemo and these resemeblances with her furious frustration. The unknown girl scares the Zemo by noticing her as young Litz as they thought. Another unknown cat-appearing girl comes to face the Zemo as they thought it was Copycat. They desperately wants to know what's going on. One of these members of the Zemo gasps by saying that can not be that young Kite! The Zemo asks who is Kite? One of them makes a story about what happened to her and no one has found her. After the Trizen Event begins! Psychokite screams in agony by making her accepted that no one has found her. A shape of the telepathic structure looks like a butterfly, but a closer look, it is a symbol of kite. She hurried to use her telepathic powers by storing her mind and spirit combined into a telepathic form that has her spirit and mind. It flies away and leaves the body die. It finds unknown entree inside. It is host of an unknown entree inside. This was happened before the Trizen Event. Now what's happening to her after Trice survived and the future offpsrings existed? A telepathic form of a Kite looks like a butterfly in a very small size. It finds the Zemo. It shouts and gives Melonie and Cyborg Girl a message that Zeia is alive! It informs Zeia that you knew it and the body of her died because it is killed by the King.